


ART: Rings of Gold

by nephila_clavipes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art, Digital Art, M/M, Omega!will, gold eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephila_clavipes/pseuds/nephila_clavipes
Summary: A portrait of omega!Will with the trademark omega eyes.





	ART: Rings of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damonfreak89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonfreak89/gifts), [and all other ABO writers of this trope!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+all+other+ABO+writers+of+this+trope%21).
  * Inspired by [This Dark Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470261) by [Damonfreak89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonfreak89/pseuds/Damonfreak89). 



There’s been a good few Hannigram ABO fics out there as of late and one of the tropes that I am loving is when an omega has gold rings around their pupils where alphas have red. So this drawing is for all those fics. (Even the ones that I haven't read!).

 

But this is especially dedicated to This Dark Heart by Damonfreak89 which is fast becoming my fav ABO fic ever. (and series!)

[Full View Here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2e6026e26d226499afdbddc26f2ee1cc/tumblr_p9pvwxzzDn1tfhbhjo1_1280.jpg)


End file.
